Go Go UFO
|description = Four player racing action with mini UFO contestants.}} Go Go UFO is a multiplayer racing game released in 2008. Players control aliens in mini UFOs racing each other around a track. The objective is to complete three laps as quickly as possible. Default controls The default controls can be remapped just before starting a race. Gameplay Players control a mini UFO using three keys that steer and boost their character forward while racing around a track. To complete the race, a UFO must loop through the track three times. Up to four players can play on the same track simultaneously. In single player mode (aka "1 Player: Time Trial"), players race around the track with a single UFO and the time they take to finish the race with counts towards the leaderboard. In multiplayer mode (aka "2 Player", "3 Player" or "4 Player"), players race around the track until everyone but one player has finished. Players who complete the race first or second get a "1st" and "2nd" label above their UFO, respectively. If more than one player has not finished the race, players who have already finished the race are still able to move around the track, but the game will not recognize that they have completed more than three laps. Two universal obstacles are present in the game: falling and meteors. If players fall off the track, they will immediately respawn at the nearest point they were to completing the track. Meteorites also periodically fall onto random parts of the track, and are signaled by a shadow a couple seconds before they land. If a UFO is right underneath a meteorite, it will squash the UFO and temporarily inhibit the player's control. Tracks There are three tracks in Go Go UFO that can be played in any order. Upon selecting a track, players can then choose which mode they want to play in as well as rebind any controls. Players can choose from the following courses: #'Stardust Speedway' - An evenly rounded square-shaped course with a large hole in the centre. #'Cosmic Collision' - A rounded square-shaped course with a longer and sometimes narrower path than Stardust Speedway. There are two thumper bumpers at the bottom - one on each corner of the outer square shape. When a UFO hits a bumper, it will cause it to bounce off in a different direction, depending on the angle of the trajectory. #'Space Hopper' - A track consisting of three segments. Players must boost themselves to other parts using springs at the end of each segment leading up to the checkered line. Stardust Speedway (Go Go UFO).png|Stardust Speedway Cosmic Collision (Go Go UFO).png|Cosmic Collision Space Hopper (Go Go UFO).png|Space Hopper Scoring In single player time trial, players are scored on how long they take to complete the track. The leaderboard shows the first 100 players who have completed the track in the shortest amount of time. Unused content Most of Go Go UFO's unused content comes in the form of unused text. Text Grey Go Go UFO's image files contain pictures of grey coloured text. These include special characters and punctuation marks such as a forward slash (/), starting quotation mark ("), British Pound symbol (£), and a hyphen (-). All of this text except the British Pound symbol is at the regular size of all other used text. GGU1.png|Forward slash GGU2.png|Quotation mark GGU3.png|British Pound symbol GGU4.png|Hyphen Green Although green coloured text is used in the game, some of it in the game's files remains unused. These include: *A backwards slash that is darker in colour than the used font. *A plus sign (+) *A comma (,) *An apostrophe ('), which has the same appearance as the comma, except in a higher position *Parentheses (( )) *A question mark (?) The unused brackets are different than the ones seen in the © nitrome ltd 2008 (www.nitrome.com) image seen at the bottom of the menu. GGU6.png|Plus sign. GGU7.png|Comma GGU7.png|Apostrophe GGU10.png|Starting parentheses GGU9.png|Closing parentheses GGU12.png|Question mark Blank sprites Some images that are completely blank, but still have names. These names include: *text2_exclamation *text2_stop *text2_equals Tracks Each track in Go Go UFO has two components in the files: a mask and a guide. Track masks have their image file named track_mask and are pink, with the exception of track mask 1, which is white. Each track guide has the word "track" and "guide" in their file names, with a number connecting the two words between two underscores, eg. track_2_guide. Track guides are all coloured white. Stardust Speedway uses track_mask_1 and track_1_guide, Cosmic Collision uses track_mask_2 and track_2_guide, and Space Hopper uses track_mask_3 and track_3_guide. There is also a large white rectangle with smooth corners with a small door-like opening close to the bottom and a medium sized opening close to the top that none of the tracks use. Its appearance is similar to Stardust Speedway's track mask and guide. Trivia *Go Go UFO and Calamari are the only Nitrome games so far that are both a mini and multiplayer game. *The third racetrack, Space Hopper, shares its name with another Nitrome game. *Although not directly credited, the track used in this game is "Trailblazer" by Bjorn Lynne . Notes Category:Games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Racing games Category:Go! Go! UFO Category:2008 games Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Simon Hunter Category:Beta Category:Music by Shockwave-Sound.com Category:Browser games Category:Four player games without using Touchy